Half as Shrunken - Edogawa Conan Age 13
by PixelGMS
Summary: What if the APTX didn't turn Shinichi into a 6 year old, but instead shrunk him into a 13 year old? With the same 8th grade homeroom teacher who has eidetic memory, a face that can be recognized as Kudo Shinichi's, and only hair dye, colored contacts, and thick rimmed glasses to keep his identity a secret, how will he survive? Discontinued, free to adopt.
1. Chapter 1 - Sherry and Kindapping

What if Shinichi shrunk to age 13 rather than age 6 or 7?

At his house after telling the professor who he is…

"Hakase! You're a genius, right? Can't you just turn me back to normal?" The barely-teenage detective hysterically begged.

"Wait a moment! I don't even know what was inside the drugs, so of course I can't make a antidote!" The Hakase responded, nervous due to his hysterical detective neighbor.

"Then if I track down the guys who did this to me, and get the poison, you'll be able to turn me back to normal? Right?" Shinichi summarized, starting to calm down, but still a bit panicked.

"Yes, if you gave me a sample I could do something," The professor nodded, "But you're going to have to be careful. You're in danger. You cannot tell anyone else that you're actually Shinichi."

"Ehh? But why?" The middle-school sized detective asked, clearly confused by the simple warning.

"If they know who you are, they'll come after you. That'll put both you and everyone you know in danger. Even if you don't tell anyone who you are, you're still in danger! Think about it, at thirteen you've already hit the point where your face looks more or less like your high school face. So imagine how much danger you'll be in if you do tell someone!" Hakase elaborated frantically.

The full weight of the situation began to fall upon the young detective.

"Understand, that your identity as Kudo Shinichi is a secret between only you and I! You mustn't tell anyone! Especially not Ran-kun!" Agasa continued, authority clear in his face.

Shinichi just nodded slowly, not sure what to say.

A voice then appeared from outside the room.

"Shinichi! Are you in there?" It was Ran's voice. He could hear worry in her voice, and a bit of irritation.

"Quick! Hide!" Agasa hissed at him.

The now barely-pubescent detective scrambled over to the back of his father's desk, which thankfully blocked anyone from the other side's view of him.

"Ahh, Ran-kun! I haven't seen you in a while!" Agasa-Hakase greeted Ran nervously as she entered.

"Oh, Agasa-Hakase." Ran acknowledged him, then began to look up in wonder at all the books in the library, "Wow! No matter how many times I return here, I'll always be in awe at how many book there are here, not to mention they're all mystery novels,"

"Well, yes, Shinichi-kun's father is a world famous mystery novelist after all," Agasa agreed.

"I guess that it was growing up around all these books that turned him into a detective dork," Ran sighed.

Shinichi was about to mutter something, when Agasa suddenly said, "Oh, Ran-kun, about Shinichi. He suddenly ran into a case and needed to go to Hokkaido Prefecture, but before he left he stopped by at my house and told me something. Apparently a distant cousin of his might be coming in a few days, and that he probably won't be back by then. He wondered if you could take care of the kid while he's gone?"

"He leaves in the middle of our date and ends up trying to push the caring of a kid into my shoulders? Why should I?" Ran grumbled aggravatedly.

"Ahh, when I said kid I meant a young teenager. If I remember correctly Shinichi-kun told me that the cousin was a young teenager around thirteen years old and that the kid looked somewhat like him when he was that age. Oh, the kid was also even smarter than Shinichi-kun was at that age, though I don't know the extent of it," Agasa elaborated.

"I don't think my father would be appreciative of a miniature-Shinichi, but I'll see what I can do." Ran relented.

"Hehe, you don't know how true 'miniature-Shinichi' is…" Shinichi mused dryly.

Ran soon left grumbling something like, "Stupid Shinichi… leaving me with your problems after running away in the middle of a date… to the other side of Japan nonetheless..."

After Ran was safely out of the house, Shinichi came out from behind his father's desk, and said, "What the hell was that! You tell me not to tell Ran, and now you're having me live with her! She'll find out in less than a week!"

"Think about it. Ran-kun's father is a detective! You can find all sorts of leads if you live there! Besides, if you start using some hair dye to make your hair black, some colored contacts to alter the color of your eyes, and some glasses, you'll be unrecognizable!"

After resigning to the fact that Agasa-Hakase was being reasonable, he asked, "So, what about my name? I can't exactly continue using my current one, I am famous and going to be living with Ran after all."

"Choose one of your wish," Agasa shrugged, then said, "You should probably change, I imagine that you don't want to stay in your bloodied up clothing."

The shrunken-teenager nodded, and changed into his middle school uniform from when he was thirteen, and put on his father's glasses, which he promptly popped the lenses out of so he could actually see.

"I can't believe this actually fits me…" Shinichi muttered under his breath, then handing his bloodied up clothing, and the lenses of his new glasses, to the professor.

"I'll bring this to my house and analyze the blood. For now just stay here and think about a new name. If anyone comes in hide for your dear life," Agasa ordered him, then left.

After a while of going through possible names in his head, he saw two books on the bookshelf behind his father's desk. One was by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and the other was by Edogawa Rampo.

"I got it! My new name will be Conan Edogawa!" The newly-dubbed Conan Edogawa exclaimed to himself loudly.

Suddenly the door opened, and a strawberry blonde scientist entered, looking wide eyed at the newly dubbed Conan.

She muttered, "Interesting… you survived. And you seem to have shrunk by a couple years due to the effects of the poison…" She then shook her head wildly, and said, "Hide. Now. If The Organization finds you when they're searching your house for evidence of your death they'll kill you."

Doing as she said, Shinichi ran up to the attic and opened the secret entrance that allowed access to their secret asylum. He could only hope that either 'The Organization' wouldn't be skilled enough to find him, or that the woman who seemed to dislike the organization, or at least their methods, would prevent the organization from finding him.

He heard a plethora of people entering his house, and a faint sound of pencils? Were they just cataloging everything? If that were the case then he hoped they didn't do it once already before he got home, in which case they'd notice that his father's glasses and his middle school uniform were gone.

Well, the blond lady seemed to be their boss, so hopefully she'd mess with the results. She wouldn't have told him to hide if she didn't want him to live… right?

After about half an hour, he heard them coming up to the attic.

"Crap, crap, crap." Shinichi panicked, his breath quickening for a moment, then realizing that that was bad, he willed himself to breathe at a very slow rate.

"Sherry ma'am. I found a secret passageway," A thug-like voice grunted.

"Kuso, kuso, kuso!" Shinichi cursed silently, slowly extending his arm over to the nearby pistol. Sure, he couldn't shoot to kill, as his morals wouldn't allow it, but he could shoot for permanent injury.

"I'll check it out. You continue back here," The strawberry blonde that Shinichi had talked to earlier ordered.

When she came down she muttered, "This was the best hiding place you could find?"

"Well, sorry. I haven't exactly been in my tip top shape today," Shinichi grumbled, putting the pistol he had grabbed into his sock, then asked quietly, "So you're not going to rat me out?"

"No. I despise the organization," The woman who the grunt had called Sherry earlier answered.

"So why did you join?" Shinichi inquired.

"I was born into it," Sherry answered, then, as she left, she whispered, "Good luck on taking down The Organization, you'll need it."

Another half an hour later he heard the people begin to leave.

In another half an hour he heard another person enter the house.

"Shinichi? Are you there?" The shrunken detective heard the professor shout.

"I'm here!" Shinichi shouted back as he left the hidden asylum.

As the professor climbed up into the attic, holding a plastic grocery bag, he asked, "So have you thought up a new name?"

"Yeah, I decided on Edogawa Conan. But more importantly, something happened when you were gone. They came here, and one of them saw me, and knew who I was," Shinichi started, but was soon interrupted.

"Wh-what! You need to go into hiding, and we need to warn Ran-kun and the others!" Agasa began to panic.

"Wait! Let me finish. It seemed the person who found me was forced into The Organization, as she called it, and let me go. She warned me to hide when she saw me, which I then did, and when she found where I was hiding she made sure she was the only one to check the area, she told me she despised The Organization, and she wished me good luck. I wouldn't say we can trust her completely, but she doesn't seem to be an enemy," Shinichi finished.

After calming down, Agasa handed Shinichi the bag, and said, "Dye your hair black and put in the contacts then come down so we can go to my house."

In the bathroom where he applied the hair dye and inserted his contacts...

After he applied the hair dye and put in the contacts, he noticed that his appearance hadn't really changed all that much. Sure, his hair was darker, and so were his eyes, but it was still pretty easy to tell who he was. Grumbling about how he'd need to have a full blown hair cut before he looked any different, he put on the glasses, and gawked. Coupled with the black hair and eyes, this addition made him looked like a different person! Sure, he still looked rather similar, and people could probably tell that he was at least related to Shinichi, but it was now too far of a stretch of the imagination to imagine them being the same person.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Shit! That's probably Ran! What do I do! What do I do! Ahh!" And before he knew it he had hung up, "Shit! I had just made things worse!"

He then got an idea.

"Text!"

He got out his phone and texted Ran.

SK - Something wrong?

RM - Mo, why didn't you answer me?

SK - Gomen. Can't at the moment. I can text though.

RM - My father is stuck on a case.

SK - Anything new?

RM - Oh, shut up. Anyways, I need your help. A little girl is in danger.

SK - Tell me everything you can.

RM - A little girl, ten year old Tani Akiko, was kidnapped. The house's butler witnessed the act. He said 'It was done by a large man dressed entirely in black.' He said that the daughter was playing in the yard after school, when suddenly a man in black appeared at the corner of the yard, and put a knife at Akiko-chan's throat, causing her to scream. He then shouted at the butler to tell the master of the house not to get the police involved, and to close his company in one month time if he wanted his daughter back. After doing that the criminal climbed over a tree in the corner of the yard and left over the wall. Everyone else got there 10 seconds after Akiko-chan's scream, so the butler was the only witness. The kidnapped later called saying that he wanted 3 million yen in second-hand bills. Now that I think about it, the butler was even more surprised about that than the client. He kept spouting about how it must have been a mistake.

After thinking for a moment, Shinichi answered.

SK - Can I get some pictures of the crime scene?

RM - Sure.

After a few seconds, Ran send some pictures.

After surveying the photos for a minute, Shinichi answered.

SK - Ask if the guard dogs barks or attack anyone who goes near them.

After a couple seconds, Ran answered.

RM - They do. After I pointed it out Otosan figured out it was the butler. The butler even admitted.

SK - I came to the same conclusion, but something isn't right…

After a few moments of thinking, Ran sent another message.

RM - There was just another call from the kidnapper! Asou-san, the butler, had a partner! Akiko-chan told us that she was in a school warehouse and that she could see a large chimney.

SK - Here's a list of all the schools like that in the area…

Shinichi then sent a small list.

"I better help out. If I'm wrong about this…" Shinichi thought to himself, then ran out of the bathroom and shouted, "I'm going out! I'll make sure not to reveal my identity!"

"Wait! Shinichi-kun!" Agasa shouted back, but it was too late. Shinichi had already put on his shoes and ran out.

Now, running around Tokyo might not be the best way to travel, but it was the only way he could in this circumstance.

He felt a rumbling sound in his pocket, and he took out his phone.

RM - She's not in any of those places!

SK - Shit.

After running through Tokyo a while longer, he found a place that might work.

"If that building was seen from a certain angle, then it could be seen as a huge chimney. The only school like that would be Subashi Middle School!" The shrunken Shinichi realized, and ran towards the school.

After resting nearby for a couple minutes, allowing himself to get his energy back before he recklessly invaded a criminal's lair, he snuck in.

Getting the gun he had took from the asylum earlier out of where he hid it in his left sock, he slowly opened a door, and saw that the kidnapper was looking away from him.

The middle-school sized Shinichi then snuck up from behind, and swung the gun as hard as he could at the kidnapper's head.

The man was flung onto the floor, and when Shinichi checked, he found that the kidnapper was alive, and thankfully unconscious.

He then heard the muffled cries of the kidnapped child, Akiko-chan if he remembered correctly, right in front of where the kidnapper was. He also saw that the these was a circular pink marking on the child's head, and that it had a short notch coming out of it. He also noticed that the kidnapper had a pistol in his hands. The kidnapper was about to pull the trigger on the girl.

After freeing the girl from the ropes that were tying her and taking the tape off her mouth, the crying girl asked, "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm a detective," The thirteen year-old detective smiled at her, "And you need to be brought to safety," Shinichi then wrote a small note on a piece of paper, making sure not to use his regular handwriting, giving the location of the criminal. He then handed it to the girl, and said, "After I tie up the man I'll bring you to your house. Give this to the people there so they can put this mean man in jail."

"Okay Tantei-san!" The girl agreed, and although there were still tears in her eyes, she smiled a little bit.

After tying up the man, he asked for her address, and when that was given he brought her to a place near her house.

"I'll have to go now. I hope we can meet again." He smiled at the girl.

"Hai! I hope we meet again too!" Akiko agreed.

As the shrunken Shinichi left, Ran's PoV

"Papa!" Akiko shouted.

"Akiko!" He shouted back, crying.

"Papa!"

"The miss!" The butler gawked, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"What was that Asou-san? Give it up already, the gig is up! We'll find your partner in no time." Ran's father grunted.

"That isn't what happened! Asou-san didn't kidnap me, he helped me stage a kidnapping! I just wanted Daddy to stop working for a while so I could spend more time with him!" Akiko admitted guiltily, "But I was then kidnapped from where I was pretending to be kidnapped! If it wasn't for the nice detective who took out the kidnapper and saved me, I'd have been d-dead! The mean kidnapper had a gun pressed up against my forehead, and was about to pull the trigger!"

"Hmm… I don't remember saving you," Kogoro muttered.

"What did this detective look like?" Ran asked, wondering if it could possibly be Shinichi.

"He was young, he had dark hair, he had a cowlick, he was lanky, he…" But Akiko was interrupted as Ran had bolted out of the room.

"Shinichi! It must've been Shinichi!" Ran thought, and as hurried out of the house, she saw a person walking away casually.

Ran hurried up to the person, saw Shinichi's iconic hairdo, though she did notice that something was different, and as she finally reached him, she put her hand on his shoulder and gasped, "Shinichi!"

The person she thought was Shinichi, suddenly jumped and screamed in surprise, and the scream definitely wasn't Shinichi's.

Another thing she noticed, the person was like, half a foot shorter than Shinichi.

After calming down, the teenager said, "Sorry, you must've mistaken me for someone else."

The voice definitely wasn't Shinichi's. It was too high pitched, but it sounded somewhat like that of a younger Shinichi's.

The teenager then stood still for a moment, and asked, "Wait, by Shinichi, do you mean Kudo Shinichi?"

"Y-yeah, why?" Ran inquired.

"Ahh, it's just that he's a cousin of mine. I came to visit him, but I got lost on my way to his house," The teenager answered.

"Wait! You're the cousin of Shinichi's that Agasa-Hakase told me about?" Ran asked, "I thought you weren't supposed to come for a couple days?"

Hesitating a moment, he eventually said, "Ahh, my parents got injured badly yesterday morning, so I bought a ticket for an earlier time and got here a couple hours ago."

Thinking that it was probably a good idea to change topic, as injured parents wasn't exactly the most upbeat topic, though neither was the next one she chose, she asked, "Were you the one who found Akiko?"

Hesitating a moment, he nodded, "It was just by coincidence. I was tired and lost, so since tomorrow is a Sunday I figured it would be fine if I slept inside a school, and lo' and behold, as I snuck in I saw a man with a gun, and a little girl tied up and her mouth taped over! So, I hid behind the door, took off a shoe and sock, filled the sock with coins, and after sneaking into the room, I knocked the kidnapper unconscious with the makeshift weapon! Just in time too, I think the man was about to shoot the girl," Then, he seemed to remember something, "I'd prefer if you kept my involvement in this case a secret, especially from the media. Unlike my cousin I'm not a fan of being all over the newspapers and television,"

"Okay," Ran agreed, then after thinking a moment, she asked, "Wait, I never got your name. What is it?"

After turning around so Ran could see his face, he introduced himself, "Oh, I'm Edogawa Conan, Pr-," He then seemed to stop for a moment, and corrected himself, "Ameture detective."

Ran sighed, "Is everyone in your family a detective?"

"Ahh, I didn't get your name either," Conan realized, ignoring her comment.

"Oh, I'm Mouri Ran, frequently abandoned friend of Kudo Shinichi's," She introduced herself.

Conan made a small face at that, but she couldn't make it out due to the dark.

"Ahh, could you give me directions to the Kudo manor? I'm supposed to stay with Shinichi-niichan for the time being, but I don't really know my way around the city yet," Conan lied, though Ran didn't know that.

"Ahh, Agasa-Hakase told me earlier that Shinichi left for the Hokkaido prefecture for a case," She told him.

"Heh?" The boy looked at her blank eyed, and although she didn't know it, this was part of his act.

"Yeah, and he also asked if you could stay at my house," Ran added, "But I still haven't had the chance to clear it up with my dad…"

Yawning, Conan suggested, "Well, if you point me in the direction of Agasa-Hakase's house, I can stay there until you convince your dad, and then you can call the professor when Mouri-san agrees."

They agreed on that and Ran gave Conan directions to the professor's house, which he already knew.

When he reached the professor's house...

"Professor." 'Conan' greeted.

"Ahh, Shinichi-kun. Did you do whatever you needed to?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, but Ran saw me," Conan answered.

"Heh! What did I tell you! Well, did she find out who you were?" Agasa asked.

"No, but I told her I was Shinichi's cousin," he sighed, "She thinks I came early because yesterday morning my parents got seriously injured, so I bought a ticket for an earlier trip. She's now trying to convince her father to let me stay in her house."

After sighing in resignation, the professor said, "I was hoping to keep you hidden for a couple days, so that no one would know that Conan-kun appeared the same day Shinichi-kun disappeared, but it seems that extra layer of protection won't exist. At least only Ran-kun and her father will know about it."

"Yeah. I did ask her not to tell anyone that I was the one who saved the kidnapped girl," Conan agreed.

Agasa gave Conan a, 'Why me?' face, which just confused Conan.

Agasa was thinking, "Why did you tell her that you were the one who saved the kidnapped girl in the first place?"

Ran and her father while driving home...

"I will not let a horny thirteen year old boy live in my house! Especially not a relative of that detective brat!" Mouri growled.

"He may be related to Shinichi, but he isn't him! Besides, if we don't take him in the only place he'll have to stay is Agasa-Hakase's house!" Ran countered.

"So what? Why can't he stay there?" Kogoro grunted.

"His house blows up twice a week!" Ran shouted, causing Kogoro to swerve, and almost crash into a streetlamp.

"So? The professor obviously survives, why can't the teenager?" The incompetent middle-aged detective asked.

"The teenager isn't going to be wearing safety equipment while he's sleeping! And since the professor works a lot during the night, there may be an explosion and he could get seriously hurt, if not killed!" Ran snapped at her father.

After thinking about it for a little while, the detective sighed, and relented, "Fine. But if he ends up being a total brat or thug or something, we're kicking him out."

The next morning...

"Shinichi-kun, after I get back from the store to get you some more clothing you'll be going to the Mouri Detective Agency. That's where you'll be living from now until we revert you back to normal," Agasa shouted to him after he saw the young detective walk into the living room.

"Alright professor." He yawned.

After the professor got back with a box of black hair dye, a whole lot of black colored contact lenses, a pair of glasses that looked like his father's except they their lenses had no magnification, a new phone, and some clothing…

"Thanks Professor, I'll see you later," The shrunken sleuth took the bag full of stuff from the professor, and then waved goodbye as he hurried out the door.

When he got to the detective agency, he knocked on the door, and found it opened by an unshaven middle aged man who had a hairdo that looked like it came from the 90s.

"Heh? Kudo Shinichi? Why are you here?" The man asked, irritation in his voice.

"You've mistaken me for someone else. I'm his cousin. Shinichi-niichan doesn't wear glasses, his hair is brown rather than black, and his eyes are blue rather than mine that're dark gray. He's also quite a bit taller than me. He's 5 feet 8.5 inches, I'm 5 foot."

"Hmm… you're right," The man's voice became calm yet again, and he showed the teenager into the room, the attic, which also happened to be the farther room from his daughter's.

"Seriously? The attic?" Conan muttered.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as a teenage boy," Kogoro stated simply, "And I'm certainly not letting you near Ran while she sleeps."

"Okay, okay, I get it, you think I'm some horny child that will do bad things to your daughter. Besides, even if I was some perverted middle-schooler, I couldn't exactly do anything to her. She knows Karate," Conan muttered.

"How'd you know that?" Kogoro eyes him suspiciously, now thinking he was a stalker.

"I deduced it. She is obviously strong for someone her age, and I know that one of Shinichi-niichan's female friends know karate," Conan lied.

Suspicions gone once again, Kogoro told him, "Ran's making breakfast, it'll be done in half an hour. You can unpack until then."

"Thanks Ojisan." Conan then went over to unpack, making sure not to unpack his contact lenses or hair dye until he left.

When he did unpack those, he made sure to keep them hidden behind his other clothing inside the drawer.

When he finally unpacked everything, he changed into a clean pair of his school uniform, which had thankfully stayed the same since when he was in middle school.

As he was about to leave his room he felt his phone rumble, and when he took it out he found a message from Agasa-Hakase.

HA - I'm signing you up for the Eighth Grade of Teitan Middle School.

After putting his phone away, he went back down and found that Ran was serving breakfast.

General PoV

"Hello Conan-kun," Ran welcomed him, then gasped when she actually looked at his face, and realized silently, "He looks so much like Shinichi! No wonder Shinichi felt like he needed to warn me about this."

"Is something wrong Ran-neesan?" Conan asked.

"Ahh, sorry. Nothing," Ran then continued to serve breakfast to everyone, and then sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" The three exclaimed before beginning to eat the food.

"Oishi!" Conan muttered blissfully as he ate his meal.

"I'm glad you liked is Conan-kun," Ran smiled at him.

Next Day, Shinichi's PoV

As Conan got out of his uncomfortable bed in the attic, he got dressed in his middle school uniform, applied his contact lenses using a mirror he had bought the day before, put on his glasses, then came down.

After eating breakfast, Ran said, "Oh, Conan-kun, have you signed up for school in this area?"

"Yeah. I'm going to Teitan Middle School," Conan nodded.

"What grade are you in?" Ran asked.

"Eighth," Conan answered.

"Which homeroom do you have?" Ran inquired.

After a few seconds of thinking, he remembered the text he had gotten from Agasa-Hakase a few hours after the first one, "Eight-B if I remember correctly,"

"Oh, that's the same homeroom Shinichi and I were in," Ran reminisced.

"Let's just hope I don't have the same teacher…" Conan thought silently, "If I recall she had Eidetic Memory…"

"Well, Teitan Middle School is on the way to Teitan High, so I'll show you the way."

Halfway to Teitan Middle School

"Hey Ran! Who's the squirt?" A voice belonging to Suzuki Sonoko, Ran's best friend, asked loudly when she saw the two walking to school. As Sonoko got a closer look at the 'squirt' she shouted, "Wait… this kid looks like Kudo-kun!" She then began to laugh, "Ran, don't tell me you accidentally mistook this kid for Shinichi-kun or something!"

"No! This is a cousin of his. Shinichi went on a case on the other side of Japan, but it just happened to be when a cousin of his was scheduled to visit, so now I'm stuck with him," Ran sighed, showing a bit of annoyance, "To make it worse the jerk hasn't even called me since he left."

"Gomen." Conan thought silently, "I'm a bit indisposed at the moment."

"You're right. Besides, other than his face he doesn't look that much like Shinichi-kun. Shinichi-kun has brown hair, blue eyes, and would never wear such dorky glasses, but this kid has black hair, dark gray eyes, and is wearing dorky glasses." Sonoko agreed, and stopped paying attention to the 'squirt' as she called him, and began to talk with Ran about other stuff.

Soon they reached the middle school, and Conan waved goodbye, "Bye Ran-neesan, have a good day at school!"

"You too Conan-kun," Ran waved back.

In his classroom...

"Ahh, hello class, we have a new student today!" The teacher announced, then shouted to the door, "You can come in now!"

"Yes Sensei," Conan walked in, and thought, "Aww crap, it's the same teacher! She probably remembers, not only my face, but my voice too!"

"That voice seems familiar?" The teacher muttered out loud, and as she saw the face she muttered, "And the face… is a little familiar…"

Her thought process was soon interrupted by him introducing himself to the class, "I'm Edogawa Conan. It's nice to meet you."

"Eddo-gaah-wah Konan?" A couple students muttered, pronouncing the name completely incorrectly.

"Edogawa-kun, could you please write your name on the board?" The teacher requested.

"Yes ma'am," Conan nodded, then wrote his alias, Conan Edogawa, on the board.

"You can sit behind Azumi-san back there, the one with the headband on,"

"Yes ma'am," Conan walked over to his newly assigned seat behind the girl known as Azumi.

TBC

Next (few) Chapter(s)

[Less important cases will be shortened, but important cases will more or less be completely written.]

{Not necessarily in the following order}

Haunted House Case!

Okino Yoko Case!

Monthly Presents Case!

Bullet Train Bombing Case!

Italian Gang Case!

Lex Vocalist Murder Case!

Conan Kidnapping Case!

Moonlight Sonata Case!

Poisoned Bride Case!

Kogoro's Class Reunion Case!

Diplomat Murder Case!

Library Murder Case!


	2. Chapter 2 - Azumi, Genzo, and Mitsuhiro

_Full sentences of italics in quotes are thoughts_

 _Single words or phrases of italics in quotes is for emphasis_

 _Italics not in quotes are either sound effects or the narrator speaking..._

 _After Classes…_

"Hey, Conan-kun," Azumi greeted him after class, "Do you want to help Genzo-kun, Mitsuhiro-kun and I bust the myth about the ghosts in the western house on the fourth block?"

"Haah? Why would I bother busting a myth that's already busted? Ghosts don't exist, therefore there are no ghosts in the western house on the fourth block!" Conan answered skeptically. No, not just skeptically, disdain and total disbelief for the supernatural in his voice.

"Then how about you help me solve the murder there?" A tall, lanky teen with brown hair named Mitsuhiro asked, "Maybe you'll be able to find some new evidence!"

"Like hell that's gonna happen. The police cleaned the place out years ago," Conan thought dryly, then answered, "No thanks, I have better things to do."

Suddenly, a bulky, dark skinned, black haired jock named Genzo came up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "You will come with us, and you will help us, y' hear?"

"Fiiiiiiiiiine…" Conan agreed, very reluctantly, then realized silently, " _I suppose I'll be less suspicious if I befriend people my supposed age. Besides, they're in eighth grade, they can't be thaaat bad._ "

 _At the 'haunted' house..._

"So, everyone, show me what you brought?" Genzo ordered, "For example, I brought a metal bat!"

"I brought chips and chocolate!" Azumi grinned.

"I brought flashlights for each of us, and a compass," Mitsuhiro said as he took them out.

"And Conan-kun?" Genzo grunted.

"I didn't bring anything," Conan shrugged.

"Are you an idiot! What if the murderer from all those years ago set up traps! How will we survive if we don't go prepared!" Mitsuhiro looked at him with a baffled look.

"I'll try not to die," Conan thought dryly, then changed the subject, "Anyways, we should be more concerned about how to get in, I doubt the police would've left the gates unlocked for all these years."

"Don't worry about that," Genzo bragged, "I followed a kid who was snooping around here the other day, and I found a secret entrance!"

" _Why were you following a kid?_ " Conan wondered for a second, but was soon interrupted when the other three were already leaving him behind.

After he caught back up to them, he heard Genzo saying, "Here it is, hidden in the grass,"

" _Hmm… it's true. But why? Maybe this mystery goes deeper than I thought,_ " Conan pondered.

"Conan-kun, hurry up. It's starting to rain," Azumi tugged on his shoulder, and before he knew it they were already inside.

When Azumi took her grip off of Conan's shoulder, the light that lightning brought allowed her to see the huge demonic statue in front of her, which in turn scared her, making her fall onto her knees.

"Mo, now I'm all dirty," Azumi complained.

"What did you expect? The place HAS been abandoned for around five years," Conan muttered.

Ignoring his comment, Azumi grinned when she saw a bathroom, and as she went over to it, Conan said, "Don't bother, an abandoned house won't have water ru-"

When Azumi turned the knobs on the sink, the water began to run.

" _This mystery is starting to get interesting,_ " Conan smirked.

After a while of continuing their exploration of the house, Genzo commented, "This is so fun! Reminds me of playing the hero in one of those RPGs as a kid."

"Then I'd be the cute Cleric, the one who can both fight and cast healing spells!" Azumi mused.

On the other hand, after pondering for a little while, Mitsuhiro said, "Then I'd be the sharp-witted sorcerer, the one with the low defense, but whose attacks could destroy whole hordes of enemies!"

After thinking for a moment, Conan started, "Then I'd be-," But was interrupted by Azumi.

"You'd be a villager!"

The three others looked at her with blank faces.

"Earlier in chemistry, math, and history classes I noticed he was blazing through his work, and when he turned in his papers, he had gotten 100 percents on all of them!" Azumi explained.

"Ahh! So he's a villager because he's a useful source of information!" Genzo realized.

"And he kind of looks like one too, with those suspenders on," Mitsuhiro snickered.

"Stuff it," Conan growled under his breath.

 _After a couple more minutes..._

As the four teenagers continued to wander around the house, a door suddenly swung open at a very quick speed.

"Ahhh!" The three truly-thirteen year olds screamed as they huddled behind Conan.

" _Oi, oi, what are you doing? Hiding behind the villager's back doesn't seem like the smartest choice,_ " Conan complained.

The four young 'detectives,' if you could call the physically younger three of the teenagers detectives, then walked over to the door that had opened, and entered the room that whatever opened it came from.

"Ahh, the window is open. It must have just been the wind!" Mitsuhiro assured everyone, though it seemed it was more for himself than anyone else, "This must've been what the ghost really was!"

The most feminine and most bulky of the three others seemed to buy his explanation, but the smartest of the three wasn't.

Conan, the smartest of the four youthful sleuths, noticed that although the window had been open, there were no signs of wear from wind or rain, which should have been there if the window had been open for a long period of time.

"Ahh, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment," Mitsuhiro told them as he left.

A few minutes later they heard his scream.

"The scream came from down below! Let's search downstairs!" Conan shouted over the other two's frightened voices.

After a few minutes of searching, Conan ordered the other two teenagers to go hide in a nearby room, "No buts, you two hide in a nearby room, I'll search for him myself!"

Although the other two did as he said, they were complaining about it as they hid.

After continuing his search alone for a while, though more so for whoever was secretly living in the mansion than for Mitsuhiro himself, Conan found a picture of a family of three. After pondering over it for a couple moments, he remembered who they were.

"This is the family of three that used to live here. The young man on the left with a mole under his eye would be the son, the old woman with bunned hair on the right would be the mother, and the old man on the bottom with a funny looking mustache would be the owner of the house."

There was then another scream, this time it was Genzo's.

" _What did I tell that idiot?_ " Conan complained inwardly.

As he snuck over to where he heard the scream, he saw a shadow, and approaching the shadow was Azumi.

" _Crap!_ "

Conan quietly hurried over to where Azumi was, and putting his hand over her mouth so she couldn't speak, he pulled her back into another hallway so the owner of the shadow wouldn't notice them.

"Shh, don't raise your voice!" Conan quietly hissed at the attractive-for-her-age girl. [ _Author's Note: No, this isn't my way of saying that Conan is attracted to her_ ]

Azumi nodded, tears in her eyes.

As they waited they saw a shadowy woman with long hair, a candelabra in one hand, and a cart in the other, walk through the hallway, and take a turn into another.

As the two continued on to follow her, the discovered that the hallway she had turned to was actually a dead end… and she wasn't there.

"Sh-sh-she's a ghost!" Azumi gasped, on the verge of tears.

"No, she isn't. She's nothing more than a somewhat clever human," Conan smirked, and pointed a finger at a trap door on the floor, "Help me lift it up, I doubt I'll be able to do it alone."

They tried to lift it, but they couldn't lift it anymore than a few inches.

"I got an idea! I'll make a pulley!" Conan exclaimed, tying one side of his suspenders to the trap door, and threw the other side over a nearby light source that was sturdily connected to the wall, and grabbed the side he threw over the light source and pulled. The pulley was strong enough that with Azumi's help he was able to open the trapdoor. The problem was keeping it open. Thankfully there was a small gargoyle statue that was connected to the ground, and they were able to tie the suspenders to that.

" _Sheesh, that was a lot of work, I'm going to have to get Agasa-Hakase to make a mechanical pair of these,_ " Conan groaned.

"Stairs to a basement!" Azumi realized, gazing through the hole the door had once hidden.

They then travelled down the stairs, and when the arrived at the bottom, they opened a door to another room. After going through the door and then closing it, they saw a cell with a messily haired man in it.

The door began to creak open again, so Conan dragged Azumi behind a nearby storage locker.

After the person entered, Conan took a peek and saw that it was the same woman they had seen earlier, now without the cart, though she still had the food. She looked at the man in the cell and said, "Another nightmare? Aww, poor thing. But you should forget about that already, it's been five years already! Once someone dies, they're dead, and they can never come back."

" _Five years ago, a death… the mansion murder case from five years ago! And the person in the cell has a mole! That must mean he's the son of the murderer, and the woman must be the wife_!" Conan realized.

Suddenly, as Azumi's foot shifted, a broom that was behind them began to tip over.

" _Kuso!_ " The two teenagers cursed silently, and although Conan was thankfully able to catch the broom with his foot, in the process he accidentally pushed on the locker, causing a bucket to fall.

 _Crash!_

"Kuso." The two teenagers cursed, not even bothering to silence themselves.

"Well, it seems the two I found earlier weren't the only rats hiding in my mansion. Come out now, you can't hide any longer," The old woman hissed, picking up a knife from the tray of food she had brought down for her prisoner.

"Heh… We can't hide any longer? I should be saying that to you, Okusan, I saw the photo in the study. The one of you with the person who was murdered here 5 years ago. And right beside you in the picture was your son, who also happens to be the person in that cell right now! His appearance may have completely changed, but he has the same mole under his eye," Conan deduced, "I could tell there was something strange here the moment I stepped in! The water in this mansion was never cut off, and not only that, but after the door opened out of nowhere from the wind, I noticed that there was no sign of wear in the whole room, none the less near the window. Lastly, there was the entrance in such an inconspicuous place, made of wood much newer compared to that of the bricks used to make the wall," Conan then rhetorically asked, "So why is it necessary for the remaining two members of the family to stay hidden? Well, your conversation just a few moments ago helped me piece that together, so now I know just about everything."

"W-who are you?" The woman hissed, fazed by the skillful deduction.

Conan jumped out from behind the locker and smirking, he introduced himself, "Edogawa Conan, detective."

"De-detective?" Azumi blushed, images of mystery romance movies conjuring themselves into her mind.

"A detective?" The 'Okusan' growled, shocked.

"I see two possibilities of what could've happened. First, you were the murderer and you locked your only son up as the sole witness, or he himself was the culprit, and you locked him up to stop him from turning himself in to ease the guilt," The miniature detective deduced.

"Shut up… shut up… SHUT THE HELL UP!" The woman roared as she ran up to Conan, knife ready to slash.

But, in his still teenage, though barely, and still fit body, Conan managed to dodge the slash, and kick her into the locker from behind, causing it to fall on her, knocking her out in the process.

After making sure that the woman was actually unconscious, and not just faking it or highly dazed, Conan turned to his new classmate, and suggested, "Azumi-san, can you hurry out of the building and call the police? I'll stay here and search for the key to the cell."

Azumi nodded and left.

After she left, the murderer from five years ago, the son, asked, "W-will I finally be able to atone for my sins of five years ago?"

"Yes, you will. Once the police arrive they'll arrest you for the crime you commited. Your mother will be charged as well, though for messing with evidence and for keeping you in a makeshift prison for five years rather than murder."

"Thank you! Thanks you so much!" The man began to sob hysterically, feeling blessed that his eternal-seeming misery would soon be over.

 _When the police arrived half an hour later..._

"Ahh, so you're the kid who was almost killed after figuring out that the son was the murderer, but managed to knock her unconscious?" A chubby police officer asked, raising an eyebrow, pondering, " _How could a scrawny kid like this do that?_ "

"Almost is a bit of an exaggeration, she wasn't exactly skilled," Conan murmured, "But yes, K-" Then remembering that as Conan he had no way of knowing that he was an inspector rather than a detective, he finished, "K-Keiji-san."

"Keibu, not Keiji [ _Translator's Note: Translates to Police Inspector, not Police Detective_ ]," The inspector grunted, "Well, I'll need your contact information and name before you go, we'll need to question you about the circumstances behind the capture of these two criminals."

"Ahh, yes, I live at," He then gave them his current address, "And my name is Edogawa Conan."

"Please give me your real address," The inspector glared at him.

"But that is my real address!" Conan assured the police inspector.

"No, it isn't. I know the people who live there, they don't have a male child, nor even a child your age."

"No, they don't." Conan agreed.

This got him a weird look from the inspector, "So you're saying that you live there, but a male child your age doesn't live there? Are you saying you're female?"

"N-no!" Conan blushed, "And that isn't what I was saying! I'm saying that I'm not Kogoro-Ojisan's child! I'm a cousin of a friend of theirs that is living there for the time being."

The inspector then had one of his subordinates, a lanky detective with black hair, who the inspector had called Takagi-kun, confirm that with the Mouri family.

"Yes Megure-Keibu!" Takagi nodded, then took out his phone and called the Mouri household, "Ahh, is Mouri-san here? Ahh, this is detective Takagi of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police District's homicide division. We'd like to confirm if a teenager known as Edogawa Conan has been living with you for the past few days? No! He hasn't murdered anyone! No, he's fine, he hasn't been killed either. He just happened to run into the mother of a murderer from five years ago who then tried to kill him after he figured out who the murderer was! Ahh, sorry, I have to go," He then hung up, and turned to the inspector, "He has indeed been living with the Mouris."

Megure sighed, "Well, you can go for now, we'll have a police officer pick you up when we need to get your statement."

"Ahh, before I go, I did find the key to the cell," Conan handed it over, using a handkerchief so that his fingerprints wouldn't get on it.

"Th-thanks," The slightly surprised police inspector thanked the child, " _What child knows to use a handkerchief when at a crime scene to prevent getting fingerprints on evidence?_ "

"Also, before I go, I don't want my name revealed to the media for being the person to solve the crime," Conan added before leaving.

" _For some reason that seems off to me,_ " Megure realized, but soon shrugged it off.

 _When he got home…_

"Conan-kun!" Ran shouted, obvious relief in her voice, as she saw the teenager walk into the detective agency.

"Hi," Conan waved nonchalantly, as if this were a completely normal day in which nothing weird happened.

" _Hi?_ That's it? You nearly get killed and that's all you say?" Ran growled at him.

"I didn't _nearly_ get killed, there were _inches to spare_ between my throat and the knife!" Conan laughed it off as if it was nothing.

" _Inches?_ A knife was inches away from your throat! Can you please explain why in hell there was a knife inches away from your throat!" Ran shouted at her charge that was in fact only three years younger than her physically.

Conan then explained what had happened there, adding a few lies like, "I was about to suggest we leave, when," or, "We were about to leave when the door began to open," and such.

" _His deductions weren't that impressive, but from the sound of it he's pretty observant,_ " Ran noted, then asked, "What I don't understand is how you know about the case from five years ago."

"Ahh, I read about it. Obviously," Conan gave her a confused look, like, 'What's so weird about that?'

"You read about a five year old case?"

"No, I read about it when it first happened," Conan looked at her as if this was obvious.

"You read about a murder when you were, what, eight?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

Realizing why it was confusing, he gave himself a mental facepalm, and answered, "Y-yeah. I've always been a fan of mysteries, so why wouldn't I have read it?"

Ran gave him a weird look, and then sighed, "Please don't do something so reckless again,"

"Yes Ran-neesan," Conan nodded solemnly, though in fact he wasn't planning to respect his promise.

About an hour later…

"Okino Yoko-chan!" Kogoro hollered from the living room, watching to his favorite idol on television.

" _A middle age detective with a pop star crush?_ " Conan sighed in disgust.

 _Knock, Knock!_

Kogoro mumbled something and opened the door, "Sorry, we're closed for the night, please-" Then after seeing the face of his new client he changed what he had to say, and sputtered, "What! Okino Yoko-chan! Impossible, you're on the Television!"

"Uh, sir, that's a recording," Yoko commented.

"Oh, of course. Please have a seat. Oi, kid, clear up the table." He ordered Conan.

"Hai," Conan grumbled, and did as he was told.

 _TBC…_

 _Next Chapter_

 _Bloody Idol Case!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Ran, High School Detective

Conan suddenly remembered something, " _Ahh! Agasa-Hakase sent me an invention to help me solve crimes! I should probably see what it is,"_

Conan quickly went to his room where he had stored the package, and when he opened it… he found a pair of his school uniform.

" _Huh? What's this on the inside of the collar?"_ Conan wondered. Curious, Conan decided to strip off the well-hidden seal, and he found that it hid a couple knobs, a speaker, and a microphone.

Wondering what the invention was, he noticed there was a note on the inside of the seal, so he read it.

Note: Shinichi-kun, this invention allows you to change your voice to whatever you feel life! Old man, child, old woman, teenage girl, whatever! If you set it up properly you can even imitate someone else's voice! Directions underneath…

Grinning, he quickly hurried through the directions and tested it. He sounded like a little girl! After turning it a little more, he found he sounded almost like Kogoro! After fiddling with it a little, he set it up so he sounded near identical to Kogoro, and then sealed it back up.

" _I better put this on just in case,"_ Conan decided, doing just that.

Conan then went back down t0 see that everyone was leaving, when he heard Ran say, "Conan-kun, we're going to Yoko-san's house. Would you like to come?"

"Hai!" Conan tried to make himself sound excited because he was going to a celebrity's house, not excited to solve whatever case she had.

 _In the car on the way there..._

"So, let me get this straight, someone is following Okino Yoko-san, moving the furniture in her house around, sending her secretly taken photos of herself, someone's chased her, and sending her silent phone calls?" Conan summarized.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened," Ran nodded, "Oh yeah, Otosan wanted me to tell you not to interfere with the investigation."

Conan nodded.

 _As Okino Yoko opened her apartment door…_

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!" Yoko shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Kogoro asked, walking up to the door, then growling, slightly dazed by the sight, "This is… the police! Call the police!"

A man in his mid twenties, probably Yoko's manager, came up to him and suggested, "If we could possibly keep this secret…"

After looking at Yoko who was bawling, muttering about how could that happen in her apartment, answered in a calmy friendly voice, "Yeah, sure, we'll keep it secret," Then he suddenly bellowed at the top of his lungs, "ARE YOU TOTALLY INSANE? THIS IS A MURDER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Then after catching his breath, Kogoro shouted, though not quite as loudly as before, "Ran! Call the police!"

"Yes Otosan!" Ran nodded and ran out of the house to look for a phone.

"Ahh, Ran-neesan, I have a cellph-" But it was too late, she was already gone.

 _When the police arrived…_

"I see, so you're saying that when you arrived it was already like this… and you happened to come with…" Megure started, thinking, " _Ugh, anyone but him. We may be friends but he's an incompetent fool of a detective."_

"Me! Mouri Kogoro!" Mouri greeted his ex-superior cheerfully.

"Mouri Kogoro, and the kid who managed to capture a murderer and his violent mother less than two hours ago," Megure sighed, quietly grumbling, " _Why me?_ " He then noticed how much he was sweating and asked, "Do you always keep the temperature so high?"

"No, never. In fact, I turned all my power off before I left," Yoko told him.

"That's not the only strange thing. There are small dried water marks around the body, and the chair next to the body is the only piece of furniture that is standing up, the rest of the furniture is knocked over on the floor. And then there's what you mentioned, it's too hot. Is it to make it impossible to tell the time of death? No, maybe if the body was doused in water…" Conan theorized to himself, talking out loud as he looked around the room with a magnifying glass.

" _Hmmm… the kid seems a bit familiar. But I don't know many kids his age, and even less with glasses that thick,"_ Megure pondered, " _Hmm… must be a child celebrity or something,"_ He shrugged it off, deciding his work was more important.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to mess with my work?" Kogoro growled at him, punching him on the head.

" _No, you had Ran tell me,"_ Conan rolled his eyes, lightly rubbing the wound on his head.

"So, have you found the cause of death yet?" Megure asked his two forensics subordinates.

After trading a few words with each other, the older of the two subordinates answered, "It seems to have been an instant death from the knife in his back."

Megure then turned to Yoko, "And that's your knife?"

"Y-yes," She nodded.

"You can't possibly be accusing h-" The manager started.

"And who're you?" The inspector interrupted, glaring at the man.

"I'm Yoko's manager, Yamagishi."

"And do either of you recognize him?" Megure grilled.

"Well, we were too scared to take a look to be honest," Yamagishi answered. The two then kneeled down to take a look and gasped. Yamagishi fell onto the body and knocked the knife out of its wound.

" _He took something from the corpse! And a little of whatever it was fell out of his pocket!"_ Conan realized, casually walking up to where he was and took the small strand of what Yamagishi took off the floor.

Conan then took a look and found out that it was a strand of hair.

" _It's hair? But whose is it? Is the killer that person?"_ Conan wondered.

"There is only one entrance, and we haven't discovered any fingerprints on the knife besides Yoko-san's, so I can't see how it could be anyone but her!" Megure thought outloud.

"No! I couldn't kill anyone!" Yoko vehemently repudiated.

"She's right inspector! Yoko-san came specifically to me for help!" Kogoro agreed.

"Hmph, the one who calls for help is often the one who did it," Megure grunted in reply.

"Ever heard of duplicate keys?" Conan muttered a little too loudly, causing Ran to hastily put her hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing.

"Why you little…" Kogoro growled.

"My manager, Yamagishi-san had one, but…" Yoko started, and her manager nodded.

"That's it! Yamagishi-san is the murderer!" Mouri accused him.

"No! I lost the key a few days ago!" The manager swore.

"What? Are you lying you bastard?" Kogoro growled back at him.

"It's true!" Yoko agreed.

"Well, if she says so," Kogoro grudgingly agreed.

While that was going on, Conan went back to searching the room for evidence, eventually finding an earing under the couch.

He turned to one of the forensics detectives who was giving him a curious look, and said, "Hey, there's something under the couch."

The forensics officer just ignored him. No, not just ignored him, Conan swore that the officer rolled his eyes!

" _Sheesh, I know I'm young, but I'm only a year younger than when I originally first started to solve cases._ " Conan muttered under his breath, glad that no one heard him, then remembered something, " _The voice modulating collar!"_

After messing with the modulator for a moment, he whispered to make sure it was an adult voice, which is was, and it was male, which it also was.

Then, using that voice, he shouted, "Inspector! Look under the sofa!"

"Huh? Who was that?" The inspector looked around for a moment, shocked and confused, but then shrugged it off and decided to do as the mystery voice suggested.

"An earing?" Megure realized as he took it out from under the couch.

"Ahh! That's Yuuko's earing! But what is it doing here?" Yoko pondered.

"And who is that?" Megure interrogated.

"Ahh, she's an actor who started at the same time as Yoko, they often work together," The manager explained, then a little anxiously he added, "And there's a rumor going around that Yuuko bears a grudge against Yoko for taking her acting role!"

"She must be the killer! Go arrest her!" Kogoro shouted, then turned to the inspector, "Isn't that right?"

"Well, she's certainly a suspect. We'll bring her to the station, no, bring her straight here!" Megure shouted.

"Yes sir!" His subordinated then went to go get her.

 _When Yuuko arrived_

"You can't possibly think I'm a murderer because of an earing of mine that was at the crime scene!" Yuuko protested, "I'm going to the bathroom."

As she walked over to the bathroom, which she shouldn't have known the location of, Conan noticed that Yoko and her look identical from behind.

Conan got out his notebook and decided to write his view of the case, writing down everything he had noticed.

When Yuuko got out of the bathroom she sat next to unique looking lighter that just looked like a normal decoration, and lit a cigarette.

Conan noted this as well, and decided he should probably comment on it.

"Wow, cool lighter, I thought it was just a decoration." Conan casually commented, "Hmm, Yuuko-san, how'd you know it was a lighter and not a decoration? You haven't been here before after all."

"The boy's right, how'd you know it was a lighter?" Megure grilled the actor.

"A-aaah, a-a friend of mine has one just like it!" Yuuko made up.

"Who is this friend? I'll have some men of mind check for themselves." Megure continued.

"Hey, Yoko-san, could you please tell me where the bathroom is?" Conan asked.

"That's right! How'd you know where the bathroom was?" Mouri grilled the woman, "Shall I tell you? It's because you were the murderer! You killed him to start a scandal!"

"No! I only fought back against him when he attacked me! I didn't kill him!" Yuuko protested.

"So you have been here before?" Megure asked.

"Yes! I came here with the spare key I stole at the studio! At first I was just harassing her with silent phone calls and secretly taken photos! But then, as she kept doing her job fine, I got angry and broke into her apartment to find something to start a scandal with. But then that man came this morning, I fought with all my strength and barely escaped." Yuuko admitted.

Suddenly a subordinate of Megure's ran into the room and shouted, "Confirmation of his identity has been found. He's Fujie Akiyoshi, age 22, he's a graduate of the same school as Yoko, Kounen High, and recently quit his job at Kakubeni Corporation."

"Must be a coincidence, right Yoko?" The manager lied.

"No! I know him! Because during high school I went out with him! Sorry Yamagishi-san, I can't hide it any longer!" Yoko shouted, admitting to her lie.

"So you killed him to settle your relationship?" Megure grunted.

"No! He broke up with me during high school!" Yoko protested, "But when I became famous he kept trying to get back together so I moved here to get away from him! But why he's dead here, I have no clue! Please, Keibu-san, tell me who did it!"

"I, I don't know. Sorry." The inspector apologized, confused.

After looking around for a little while, Conan noticed a bump under where the corpse was, and more specifically, under the spot the knife entered the body.

" _Everything fits, now I just need to get those two to understand."_ Conan smirked, then wrote down his deductions in his notebook.

Suddenly, as he finished, the notebook was snatched out of his hands, and Conan realized that it was Ran who had taken it.

Ran was now reading the deductions off his sheet, and Conan was jumping, trying to reach the notebook, but to his grief, she was too tall.

" _Wow, these deductions are like Shinichi's!"_ Ran realized, then thought, " _Well, he did say that the kid was smarter than he was at his age."_

"I know who the culprit was!" Kogoro suddenly shouted, "It's the manager, Yamagishi! The man trailing Yoko-san was a nuisance to you, and more than that, he was her high school boyfriend. If the media found out it would be a scandal. And when you got the chance you caught him hiding in here. Am I wrong?"

"Yes Otosan, you are," Ran spoke up.

Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes, including Conan.

"Yamagishi-san had a spare key, so of course he is a suspect, but if he had come to Otosan to have the body discovered after killing him, then he would have had something to prove his innocence, or at least his alibi. But, he didn't have anything like that. The same could be said for Yoko-san, as she is the owner of the apartment. So then the killer would be…" Ran began to explain, but was then interrupted.

"Ikezawa Yuuko!" Megure shouted.

"No, that isn't correct either," Ran continued, "Yuuko-san had hidden the fact that she had been here before, but she told us ourselves that she was attacked by the man. If she had indeed killed on the spur of the moment, she wouldn't have told us. Even though we had proof that she was here, we had no proof she had seen the man."

"Then what you're saying is…" Megure gasped, as well as her father.

"Yes, though this is only an educated guess. As there is no proof to convict any of those three, and there is to prove this theory, it is probably right. The hair that Yamagishi-san took from the hands of the corpse when he pretended to slip," Ran continued.

"So the murderer _is_ Yamagishi-san!" Megure shouted.

"No! The problem isn't why he took the hair, but why the hair was there in the first place! If a person was stabbed suddenly in the back, he would've released whatever was in his hands in shock. But he didn't. This was a suicide made to look like a murder committed by Yoko-san!" Ran seemingly deduced.

"Made to look like a murder… It can't be!" Megure shouted, gawking.

"Yes, the killer was the deceased Fujie-san himself!" Ran finished.

"A suicide? Ran-kun, as a high schooler you might not know this, but people can't stab themselves like that," Mouri looked at her daughter skeptically.

"That's what he wanted us to think. If he was stabbed in the back it couldn't have possible looked like a suicide. But using a simple ice trick it's possible. With the high temperature, the water marks near the corpse, and the only chair in the room that was left standing being the one next to the body, it is possible. Fujie-san most likely made a hole in a block of ice, then stood on the chair and jumped backwards onto the ice, aiming it so it'd pierce him through the back. The high temperature was the melt the ice quickly. For proof there should be a mark on the floor near the body chalk," Ran then pointed over to where the approximate location of the hole, using a picture in the notebook as a guideline to where it was.

"This thing here?" Megure asked.

"Yes, it probably matches the handle of the nice perfectly. He went overboard in the framing of Yoko-san though. He jumped onto the knife holding her hair. When Yamagishi saw this he immediately thought Yoko-san was the one who did it," Ran continued.

"I'm sorry Yoko." The manager looked guiltily at the floor.

"If Fujie-san's fingerprints are found on Yoko-san's hairbrush or something like that then this proves he committed suicide," Ran went on.

"B-but why?" Yoko asked, tears in her eyes.

"That was because he was still in love with you," Ran looked a little mushy at this part, "If you haven't noticed, you and Yuuko-san look identical from behind. So, having mistaken Yuuko-san for Yoko-san, he tried to talk to her, but Yuuko-san was frightened by the unfamiliar man and ran away. Shocked by this, Fujie-san's rejected love turned into hatred."

"But he dumped me! Why would he do this?" Yoko was about to sob as she asked this.

"That's not entirely true. I asked him to dump you," The manager admitted, looking guiltily at the floor yet again.

An officer suddenly ran onto the scene, "Megure-Keibu, a diary of Fujie-san's was found at the scene, it pretty much confirms what the girl said about his feelings."

 _After Megure-Keibu checked the brush for fingerprints_...

"Wow, Ran-kun, I never knew you were such a brilliant detective!" Megure laughed, patting her roughly on the back.

"No! Tha-" Ran tried to refute, but was interrupted.

"That's my daughter! Hahahaahaa!" Mouri bragged.

"Wow Ran-neesan! You're amazing!" Conan shouted, pretending to be in awe of her brilliant deduction.

"Ahh but-" Ran looked helpless, and gave a confused look at Conan, the only other person who knew she wasn't the one who deduced it.

 _The next day, Conan and Ran on their way back from getting the groceries..._

"Hey, Conan-kun, why did you give me the credit for solving the murder? I mean, I know you don't like media attention and all, as you told me when we first met, but as you're still a student there are privacy laws that prevent you from being mentioned by the media without your consent." Ran asked.

"Ahh, well, sometimes a police officer will leak something to the media even though they aren't supposed to, but if the media doesn't know I solved it they can't tell anyone about it!" Conan lied, he just didn't want the attention in general.

Ran nodded in understanding, then pointed at a large television screen on a nearby building, "Look, Yoko-san is already back to work after all that! She must be strong!"

" _No, she's just trying her hardest to perform and forget her grief. Idols always need their fans,"_ Conan thought silently, "Huh?" Conan noticed a tear come out of Ran's eye.

"But I couldn't do that. I could never be as strong as she is. Thanks to Shinichi being gone, I can't even get any sleep at night. I'm hopeless, right?" Ran asked rhetorically.

"I-I'm sure at the very least he'll call you soon," Conan attempted to cheer her up.

 _Ran's PoV later that day…_

" _It's weird that he hasn't come back in an entire week. Something must have happened to him, but this is Shinichi I'm thinking about, nothing like that could've happened to him. Please. Shinichi. Come back soon!"_ Ran's eyes begun to tear up.

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

Ran picked it up and greeted the person she thought was probably a customer, "Hello, Mouri Detective Agency."

"Hey Ran! It's me!" Shinichi's voice came through the phone, and echoed inside Ran's mind, "I just figured you'd be bawling your eyes out, wishing for me to come home, so I thought I'd give you a call to cheer you up!"

"You jerk! Why would I be crying for someone like you!" Ran growled over the phone, then in a more worried tone, she asked, "Where in Hokkaido are you anyways?"

"Ahh, I left there yesterday," Shinichi said dismissively.

"Then where are you in general?" Ran asked.

"On a case, don't worry about it," Shinichi answered, yet again dismissively, "It's a toughy though, I don't think I'll be able to get back for a while."

"A case?" Ran murmured.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Shinichi repeated, then asked, "Hey, how's the kid doing. Conan-kun was it?"

"Ahh, he's fine. He solved a kidnapping by accident, which I'm starting not to believe, on the first day he got here in Tokyo, and just yesterday he solved a five year old murder, and also solved another murder that took place in Okino Yoko's apartment, though in the end it turned out to be a suicide. What's more, he gave me credit for solving the murder!" Ran started to complain.

"Ahh, yeah. One time there was a murder he solved, and when I just came over to pick him up he said that I solved the murder when I didn't even know there was one," Shinichi lied, laughing.

"Really? What case was it?" Ran asked.

"Ahh, doesn't matter, anyways, I'll come home as soon as I finish my case," Shinichi assured her.


	4. Discontinued

**This story has been discontinued. The only update(s) that may come in the future is if someone has adopted the story, mentions that they adopted it from me in their summary or first chapter, and messages me. Or I decide to continue it again, but that's unlikely.**

 **Discontinued as of 10/15/2017**

 **さようなら** _(Sayōnara)_

 **\- PixelGMS**


End file.
